xenonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Xen Online
|image = File:XenOnline.png |developer = DNC Entertainment |publisher = ParanGAMES (Korea) Q Entertainment (Japan) OUTSPARK (North America) Recreation Spring Network Technology (China) OMG Digital Entertainment (Taiwan) Jaring Interactive (Indonesia) MAYN Interactive (Europe) |distributor = |director = |designer = |writer = |artist = |composer = SoundTeMPMixi 2016 May 07 |platform = Microsoft Windows |released = 2007 November 30 (Korea) 2008 January (Japan) 2008 January 9 (North America) ???? (China) 2010 January 28 (Taiwan) 2011 February 21 (Indonesia) ???? (Europe) |genre = MMORPG |ratings = }} (Korean: 젠온라인) is a massive multiplayer online role-playing game developed by DNC Entertainment. Known as Secret of the Solstice in North America and Xenepic Online in Japan, it gained a cult following before its eventual shutdown.IGN.com 2016 Jun. 03MMO Front 2015 May 29 The game's setting draws inspiration from a variety of cultures such as Norse, Celtic, and Judaism. Features *Create your alter ego in an online 3D world. *Synthesize items using more than 1 million different combinations. *Grow your own unique character while having a variety of action and fun. *Use emoticons to make the game more fun.Xen Online Korea Website 2016 Jun. 04 Story It has been said that the universe in the beginning was in a state of chaos; matter and energy mingled together. Many different theories of the origin of the Creator had been formed, but generally it's been seen as the point of attainment in the chaotic universe. It was regarded that as each state of dimensions fashioned with specific virtue weave with one another, order came into existence and sentience along with it. The omniscient powers arranged the universe to have its own dimensions to preserve paradoxical order throughout the chaos, granting ambiguity and indistinctness to convolution of it—imaginably, such was the godly strife to overcome their limitations of being born from chaos. Nevertheless, far before humankind realized its own history, the universe sustained the theorem of law in chaos and chaos in law, and such arrangement appeared to be everlasting. Be that as it may... In the year M.D. 768, King Haldrada of the Arcana continent has received a report of a decline in birth rates. It didn't take more than two full years from then for births to stop entirely. Furthermore, weather and seasons have stopped as well, diminishing the sense of time. Beasts became untamed. Nature, too, was no longer hospitable to humankind. Even the buried dead were raising to assault the living. Despair and sorrow alike filled his subjects. Then came the Prophecy. It spoke of a fearsome narrative: "the godly design and foundation of Xen has been lost, and the only actions for the gods to take was to stop the flow of matter and time to delay the inevitable Cataclysm." This prophecy was enough to put the entire continent of Arcana into despair. After centuries of Mana discoveries and advancements from it, has mankind's surrender to arrogance all that it has left? Mankind no longer believed in myths; gods to them were just a fable of old ancestors, unlike the very ancestors who have understood nature as divine government. Ironically, the gods' presence has never felt closer. 10 years later, in the year M.D. 779, distress abounds in the passing yet still time... The populace has lost their willpower and live daily fighting against the environment that has left them with nothing but their Mana. In this era of timeless chaotic reign of monsters all over the world, came the Visitors. In the beginning, they were thought of as just new researchers of teleportation magics, but unlike "ESP teleport", which could not cross dimensions, sages were startled to realize that these Visitors are from completely new worlds. These folks have the shape of the common man, yet also had superior strength, intelligence, and courage. Tired of living in dread, the denizens eventually accepted them as one of their own. They came to be called "Arcadia," meaning hope, or "Xenoa," the exotic. No prophecy has foretold of their arrival. As a result, no one knows how their existence will influence the worlds as of now. All humanity can simply hope for is that the prophecy of the Cataclysm was not of a certain doom but a warning, and that the gods, too, are striving accordingly.Xen Online Korea Website 2016 Jun. 04; English translation by Inuie Choi Official Servers This is a listing of official servers that once existed. All have shut down since DNC Entertainment's disappearance. Remake Around 2010, DNC Entertainment decided to revamp the game, overhauling not only the user interface and graphics, but also some of the mechanics. The redone game was then distributed to existing servers. In Japan the remake was advertised as Xenepic Online Revo, while in North America the remake became known as Solstice Reborn. Since the Indonesia and Europe regions didn't get Xen Online until afterwards, their versions of the game lacked a remake name as they were simply given the remake version instead of the original. System Requirements Minimum Requirements *OS Windows XP / Vista *CPU Pentium4 1.0Ghz *RAM 256M *Graphic Nvidia Geforce MX or equivalent *OpenGL ver1.2 or higher *DirectX Direct 9.0c Recommended Settings *OS Windows XP / Vista *CPU Pentium4 2.0Ghz *RAM 512M *Graphic Nvidia Geforce Ti or Radeon 9200 OpenGL ver1.2 or higher *OpenGL ver1.2 or higher *DirectX Direct 9.0c Trivia *Xen comes from the Greek word xenos, which means "foreigner" or "stranger." This coincides externally with the game as a world unlike our real-life world, and it also coincides internally with the backstory of the game itself speaking of visitors from another world. Media Secret of the Solstice Original Trailer - MMORPG Outspark|Trailer for the North America release of Xen Online. Secret of the Solstice Gameplay - First Look HD|Gameplay preview for the North America release of Xen Online. Secret of the Solstice Gameplay|Gameplay preview for the North America release of Xen Online. Secret of The Solstice - Reborn Update Trailer|Trailer for the North America remake of Xen Online. Solstice Reborn Gameplay - First Look HD|Gameplay preview for the North America remake of Xen Online. Xen Online World|Trailer for the Europe release of Xen Online. I am Beta Xen online|Gameplay preview for the Europe release of Xen Online. References External Links *[http://gamelist.mmosite.com/g/xen_32_online.shtml Xen Online] at MMOSite *[http://www.mmofront.com/xen-online.html Xen Online] at MMO Front *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/944651 Secret of the Solstice] at GameFAQs *[http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/secret-of-the-solstice Secret of the Solstice] at Metacritic *[http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/game/323/ Secret of the Solstice] at MMORPG.com Category:Licensed Media